Bob Morrisey
Es fehlt das Bild das Xindi-Reptilianer-Captains. Zwerch (Diskussion) 18:42, 27. Feb. 2016 (UTC) thumb|Bob Morrisey als Doktor Strom war ein US-amerikanischer Schauspieler. Er spielte zwei verschiedene Rollen in Star Trek. So war er Doktor Strom in der -Episode und der Captain der Xindi-Reptilianer in der Episode . Neben seiner Rolle in Star Trek hatte Morrisey Gastauftritte in TV-Serien wie Ausgerechnet Alaska (1993/1994, u.a. mit Douglas Rowe, S.A. Templeman und Wayne Péré), Nowhere Man – Mann ohne Identität! (1996, u.a. mit Bruce Greenwood und Cliff DeYoung), Das Seattle Duo (1996, u.a. mit Scott Bakula), Der Sentinel – Im Auge des Jägers (1996, u.a. mit Geno Silva), Akte X: Die unheimlichen Fälle des FBI (1996/1997, u.a. mit John Pyper-Ferguson), Millennium – Fürchte deinen Nächsten wie Dich selbst (1996/1998, u.a. mit Megan Gallagher, Terry O'Quinn, Bill Smitrovich, John Fleck und Brian Markinson), Viper (1998, u.a. mit J. Downing), Sliders – Das Tor in eine andere Dimension (1999, u.a. mit Judy McConnell und Reba Shaw Alexander), Outer Limits – Die unbekannte Dimensions (1999, u.a. mit Bill Cobbs und Kevin Conway), Party of Five (1999, u.a. mit Don McManus und Whitney Rydbeck), Irgendwie L.A. (1999, u.a. mit Jane Sibbett und Jack Blessing), The Wonderful World of Disney (1999, u.a. mit Dennis Howard und Michelle Johnston. Stand-In: u.a. June Jordan), Snoops – Charmant und brandgefährlich (1999, u.a. mit Tim Lounibos, Brad William Henke, Scott Alan Smith und Dan Desmond), G vs E (2000, u.a. mit Clayton Rohner, Googy Gress und Morgan Nagler), Providence (2000, u.a. mit Concetta Tomei, Cristine Rose und Brian Reddy), Buffy – Im Bann der Dämonen (2000/2001, u.a. mit Wade Williams, Jack Donner und Joel Grey), Für alle Fälle Amy (2001, u.a. mit Gregory Itzin und Sara Mornell), Dead Last (2001, u.a. mit Wayne Péré und Lee Arenberg), Invisible Man – Der Unsichtbare (2001, u.a. mit Stephen Markle), Angel: Jäger der Finsternis (2001, u.a. mit Keith Szarabajka), Das Geheimnis von Pasadena (2001, u.a. mit Barbara Babcock), Dharma & Greg (2001, u.a. mit Mitchell Ryan, Anne Elizabeth Ramsay und Benjamin Livingston), The Guardian – Retter mit Herz (2002, u.a. mit Raphael Sbarge, John Rubinstein und John Harrington Bland), Roswell (2002, u.a. mit William Sadler, Michael Shamus Wiles und Patrick Kilpatrick), The West Wing – Im Zentrum der Macht (2002, u.a. mit Juan Garcia, Christopher Curry, Glenn Morshower, Thomas Kopache, William Thomas, Jr. und Kevin Brief), Eine himmlische Familie (2003, u.a. mit Stephen Collins, Catherine Hicks, Dennis Cockrum und Christopher Michael), New York Cops – NYPD Blue (2003, u.a. mit Gordon Clapp, Sean Whalen, Barbara Tarbuck, Peggy Miley, Bill Cobbs, Jack Kehler, John Marzilli und Aisha Hinds), Die wilden 70er (2003, u.a. mit Kurtwood Smith und Don Stark), Las Vegas (2003, u.a. mit Nikki Cox und Jeff Imada), Gilmore Girls (2004, u.a. mit Biff Yeager und Lawrence Pressman), Polizeibericht Los Angeles (2004, u.a. mit Erich Anderson und Steven Flynn), Six Feet Under – Gestorben wird immer (2004, u.a. mit James Cromwell und Ken Land), Two and a Half Men (2005, u.a. mit Brian George), Without a Trace – Spurlos verschwunden (2005, u.a. mit Enrique Murciano, Pat Healy und Rob Moran), Invasion (2005, u.a. mit Christine Healy, Stephen Lee und Holmes R. Osborne), Boston Legal (2005, u.a. mit René Auberjonois, William Shatner, Cristine Rose, Wayne Thomas Yorke und Christopher Carroll), Numb3rs – Die Logik des Verbrechens (2006, u.a. mit Dennis Cockrum und Lauren Mary Kim), 24 – Twenty Four (2007, u.a. mit Laurence Todd Rosenthal), Andy Barker, P.I. (2007, u.a. mit Harve Presnell und Kenneth Beck), Tell Me You Love Me (2007, u.a. mit Adam Scott und Kevin Brief), Cold Case – Kein Opfer ist je vergessen (2007, u.a. mit Aisha Hinds), The Shield – Gesetz der Gewalt (2008, u.a. mit Michael Jace, Jay Karnes, Benito Martinez und James Hiroyuki Liao), Desperate Housewives (2008, u.a. mit Teri Hatcher, Neal McDonough, Brenda Strong und Billy Mayo), Trust Me (2009, u.a. mit Greg Ellis, Tim Russ und Adam Scott), Flashforward (2009, u.a. mit John Cho, Gina Hecht und Patti Yasutake), Better with You (2011, u.a. mit Todd Stashwick und Anthony Holiday) und Perception (2012, u.a. mit Jimmy Bennett und LeVar Burton). Ferner war er ein Hauptdarsteller der Serie Auf der Flucht – Die Jagd geht weiter (2000-2001, als Captain McLaren, u.a. mit Gina Ravarra, John Carroll Lynch und Bob Minor). Außerdem spielte er in den Filmen Nicht ohne meinen Koffer (1992, u.a. mit Lenore Kasdorf und David Spielberg), Entführt – Dein Kind gehört mir (TV 1996, u.a. mit Jeff Yagher), Expert Witness (1996, u.a. mit Charles Napier), Mein Chef – Das Schwein! (TV 1997, u.a. mit Gordon Clapp), Die tödlichen Vier (1997, u.a. mit Melik Malkasian, Geof Prysirr,Ken Olandt, Buddy Daniels Friedman und Andy Mangels), Medusa's Child – Atombombe an Bord der 737 (TV 1997, u.a. mit John Glover und Vyto Ruginis), Terror im Weißen Haus (1998, u.a. mit Corbin Bernsen), William Psychspeare's The Taming of the Shrink (Kurzfilm 1998, u.a. mit Scott MacDonald), Breaking Out – Gegen alle Regeln (1998, u.a. mit Bill Smitrovich, Henri Lubatti und Scott Trimble), Schau nie nach unten! Die Angst am Abgrund (TV 1998, u.a. mit Billy Burke), Killer App (TV 1998, u.a. mit Brenda Strong), Pizza für eine Leiche (1999, u.a. mit Time Winters), Das Todesvirus – Rettung aus dem Eis (TV 2000, u.a. mit Kenneth Mars und Larry Drake), Soul Plane (2004, u.a. mit Baron Jay), Terminal (2004, u.a. mit Zoë Saldaña, Jude Ciccolella, Michael Nouri, John Eddins, Conrad Pla, Alex E. Burns, Charley Gilleran und Justin Rodgers Hall), Arnold – Sein Weg nach oben (TV 2005, u.a. mit David Burke, Peter White, Leonard Keely-Young, David Ellenstein, Clint Carmichael und D. Elliot Woods), Dick und Jane (2005, u.a. mit Ivar Brogger, Clint Howard, Jason Marsden, Scott L. Schwartz, Kerry Hoyt, Steve Kehela, Mark Correy, Pasha Lychnikoff, Tyson Power und Tamara Craig Thomas), Hit Factor (TV 2008, u.a. mit James Cromwell), Eagle Eye – Außer Kontrolle (2008, u.a. mit Bill Smitrovich, William Sadler, Deborah Strang, J. Patrick McCormack, Manny Perry, Colby French, Chase Penny, Peggy Roeder, Jon Lee Brody, Mike Dalager, Ken Edling, Christopher Karl Johnson und Arne Starr), Die nackte Wahrheit (2009, u.a. mit Jamison Yang, Tom Virtue, Adam Clark und Justin Rodgers Hall), Love Hurts (2009, u.a. mit Jeffrey Nordling) und Black November (2012, u.a. mit Ivar Brogger). Externe Links * en:Bob Morrisey es:Bob Morrisey Kategorie: Darsteller (ENT)